


Robin's Involuntary Makeover: A Ladylike Perspective

by J13579



Series: Involuntary Makeover [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Crossdressing, Feminization, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Feminization, Gen, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J13579/pseuds/J13579
Summary: A poor choice of words during an argument with Maribelle results in Robin getting a new “perspective” on nobility.





	1. Chapter 1

It was an ordinary day in Ylisse. The sun was shining, birds were chirping and as Robin studied, he could hear Maribelle teaching Lissa right by him. A quick turn of the head showed the former showing the latter two very similar dresses.

“But Belle, how am I supposed to tell these two dresses apart? It’s so hard.”

“Lissa, fashion, while one part of the equation, is an important part of nobility,” Maribelle lectured. “As princess of Ylisse, you should be able to tell what would be the most appropriate dress to wear based on climate, location and style. I’m sure you’ll be able to do it with time.”

“Maribelle, they’re both the same dress.”

The two women turned to face Robin who putted his book down.

“Oh, hello Robin,” Maribelle greeted, handing the dresses over to Lissa. “How silly of me that I didn’t notice you there till now. I can see you’re working on your tactical skills.”

“Yes,” the tactician nodded. “And I can tell you’re helping Lissa become more ladylike?”

“Yep,” Lissa slammed the dresses down on her table. “Want to join? I bet you’ll look so cute in one of these dresses.”

Robin rolled his eyes, “I feel just fine in my outfit, thanks.”

“Well, of course,” Maribelle interjected. “But that thing is in dire need of a makeover. It looks atrocious.”

“I think it looks just fine,” Robin objected.

“It’s hardly my fault you clearly picked it in about five minutes without a second thought.

“Well, I’m not the one who spends hours doing my hair and makeup,” Robin snarked.

“That’s because I have standards when it comes to my appearance, unlike you lately.”

“Guys,” Lissa intervened. “Please calm down.” Unfortunately, her attempt was quickly ignored by the two bickering shepherds.

“Do your standards include telling me and my friends what ruffians we are every time we say the wrong thing?” Robin said. “Last time I checked, that’s considered pretty rude. Besides, it’s not a big deal to slip up every now and again. We're only human.”

“Don’t tell that it’s not a big deal,” she said, keeping her voice low. “We have extremely high standards to live up to. All the work we put ourselves through to look presentable; outfits, hair, makeup. We also have to worry about. You shouldn’t judge us, since you never have to go through what we do.

“I guess you’re right, Maribelle,” Robin admitted. “I’m sorry. I just don’t know what it’s like to be a lady.”

“Yes, Robin, you don’t.” It was then an idea came into Maribelle’s head. A funny idea. An absolutely hilarious idea that she would treasure forever. “But I know it’s nothing that we can’t fix.” She took Robin by the hand and began leading him to her room with Lissa following right behind them.

“Umm… Maribelle, what do you have in mind?”

“It’s simple, Lissa” Maribelle said with a confident smile. “You and I are going to teach Robin how to be a lady.”

Both of her friends have the exact same response, “Wait, what?”


	2. A New Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding himself getting dragged into Maribelle’s lessons, Robin finds himself with a whole new look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go guys, my longest chapter yet. I'm pretty sure the next few chapters to this story won't be as long, but we'll see.

    Before he knew it, Robin was right in Maribelle’s room. He could see the noblewoman going through her closet, looking for a dress for him to wear. A quick turn of his head revealed Lissa standing right by the door.

    “Come on, Maribelle, aren’t there any easier ways to show me what it’s like to be a lady?” Robin begged. “You could give me your life story! A history lesson! Anything!”

    “Nonsense,” Maribelle rebutted. “It’s one thing to simply tell you the life of a lady, it’s another thing entirely to dress like a lady, talk like a lady and live like a lady.

    “No way! I’m not doing it!” Robin yelled.

    “Sorry Robin, but you promise to let me help you understand what it’s like to be a lady and you will keep your word, whether you like it or not.”

    “Yeah,” Lissa skipped over to the captive tactician. “I bet you’ll love wearing dresses and drinking tea with us. Maybe you’ll love being courted by a nice, young nobleman; being held in his strong, muscular arms as he leans in to kiss you; his one true love.”

    “No! Just no! This is going too far, Maribelle! I’m out of here!” Robin quickly moved towards the door. But before he could, he felt a massive shock going through his body. He could feel his body growing numb and he fell to the floor.

    “What happened?” He tried to get up, but he couldn’t move his arms, he couldn’t move anything on his body. “Why can’t I move?”

    “I think that stun spell of yours was a bit overkill, Lissa.” Maribelle approached the stunned tactician.

    “Well, we don’t want Robin to miss out on all the fun. Right, Maribelle?”

    Maribelle nodded, “I do agree, Lissa. We must make haste if we are going to make Robin presentable for his training.” She took Robin by the arms with Lissa taking him by the legs. He could feel the two dragging him over to the bathroom.

    “Nooooooo!” Robin screamed as the ladies were about to begin their work.

 

* * *

 

    Before he knew it, Robin was dumped into Maribelle’s mud bath; completely stripped naked.

    “I got your special hairless potion, Belle!” Lissa said, carrying a bottle with pink liquid inside.

    “Wonderful,” Maribelle replied. “Pour it on Robin’s mud bath.”

    “Wait, what are you guys doing?” Lissa ignored Robin’s question as she poured the contents onto his mud bath.

    “It’s simply to get rid of that atrocious body hair,” Maribelle answered. “Ladies like us don’t have hair below the top of their heads. This potion will not only remove the body hair you have now, but it’ll ensure that your body will remain hairless for a week.”

    “Yeah,” Lissa poured a bit of the potion on her hands and began scrubbing Robin’s face with it. “Let’s make sure you don’t grow a mustache or beard during your training.”

    Five minutes later, Robin was put into the tub nearby. As the mud got washed off, he wanted to cry. All of his body hair was gone, even… down there.

    If there was one relief to the tactician, he could feel the numbness fading. A simple wiggle of his fingers told him that he can move. He lifted up his arm and he could only frown at the results. His skin was not only hairless but turned as soft as a peach. He was never the most physically active of the Shepherds, but his skin was still rough from training and fighting Ylisse’s enemies. Now, he feel that he could get a bruise from just a light punch.  

    “Wow, I should try that sometimes!” Lissa gasped.

    “Sure, I would give you a bottle or two later,” Maribelle answered. “Now, mind getting me all the essential clothes that a lady should wear. My closet should have plenty of clothes that can fit him just fine.”

    “Sure,” Lissa ran out of the bathroom, leaving Maribelle and her reluctant student alone.

    Maribelle turned to Robin, holding another potion in her hand. “Let’s work on that hair.” She poured the contents onto Robin’s head.

    “What was that for?” Maribelle seemingly ignored Robin’s question and just began scrubbing his hair. She ran her hands through his hair, occasionally rubbing fingers in place.

    “Doesn’t this feel nice, Robin?”

    “Yeah, I guess,” Robin closed his eyes and slowly sink into the tub; Maribelle’s soft hands gently scrubbing his head.

    “Wonderful,” Maribelle pulled her fingers out of the young tactician’s hair. “I knew this shampoo would make your hair grow out nicely.”

    “Wait, what do you mean grows?” Robin ran his fingers through his hair. He could feel it going down well past his shoulders. “My hair. It’s so… long.”

    “We’ll get you a haircut once this is all over.” Maribelle took out a bottle. “Drink up.”

    “What’s this?”

    “It’s a special bottle that I got from Anna. She said that it helps singers keep their voices to higher pitches. I was going to give this to a cousin of mine whose friend is having trouble keeping her voice steady while singing but then this whole thing started and I decided that you need it more.”

    “It’s not permanent, is it?” Robin asked.

    “Of course not,” Maribelle answered. “It’ll only last twenty four hours. Now, depending on how long your training lasts, you may need to take another dose to keep up the effects.” She handed the bottle to Robin. Drink up, unless you want to spend hours straining your throat keeping your voice light and high.”

    Reluctantly, Robin down the bottle’s contents. He could feel the liquid burning his throat as it went down, it had a minty taste to it.

    “Wonderful, Robin,” Maribelle clapped. “Now, I would advise against speaking for fifteen minutes while the medicine does its work. In the meantime, I can dry you off.”

    Fifteen minutes later, Robin was completely dried off, his body and hair covered in towels. He could still feel himself shivering, his body hair no longer protecting him from the cool temperature.

    “Alright, Robin,” Maribelle spoke. “Speak.”

    “Um….” That was all Robin had to say to realize that the bottle served its purpose. “M-my voice.”

    “Yes, you sound beautiful, Robin,” Maribelle smiled. “A voice truly fit for a lady… or one in training in this case.”

    “Belle, I got everything,” Lissa ran into the bathroom, the upper half of her body covered by the articles of clothing that Maribelle requested.

    “Wonderful,” Maribelle smirked. “It’s time for the main event.” Before Robin knew it, Lissa tossed him a bunch of white fabric.

    “This feels… soft. What is it?”

    “It’s your dress,” Maribelle answered. “It’s supposed to make you feel like a lady,”

    “That’s not all,” Lissa rushed towards the two, holding a bunch of undergarments in her hand. “I got you panties, a bra with wool that can help you give off the illusion of breasts, everything that a woman needs under her dress.”

    “I hope you’re not forgetting the corset?”

    “Corset?” Robin squeaked.

    “It’s right here,” A grin grew on Lissa’s face as she pulled out a white corset. “This will fit our student just fine.”

    “Perfect,” Maribelle turned to Robin. “Now, it’s time to get you dressed.”

    Robin could feel his back against the wall as the two women approached him with grins on their faces. “I am not wearing that dreadful corset. I won’t let you! I won’t--”

    

* * *

 

    Thirty minutes later, Maribelle and Lissa managed to force Robin into the entire ensemble; from the panties to the bra to the corset and finally the dress. The only thing left was to do the finishing touches.

    “Let me just smooth your skirt and… done,” Maribelle stepped back, gazing at the handiwork that she and Lissa just did.

    Gone was Robin’s tunic and in its place was a ballgown in pure white. The long white skirt was pushed out by the layers of petticoats underneath it, covering the two-inch white heels on Robin’s feet. The dress’s puffy sleeves covered Robin’s shoulders and the elbow-length gloves doing a similar purpose with Robin’s hands.

    “That dress looks perfect on you, Robin,” Lissa giggled. “I bet when we’re finally done, no one is going to think you’re anything other than a lovely lady.”

    “Thank you, Lissa,” Robin said. “I guess.”

    “Maybe we can find a nice young man for you? Preferably someone strong and muscular who can sweep you off your feet. I doubt you’ll have a shortage of potential husbands by the time we’re done.”

    “Are we done yet?” Robin turned to Maribelle, avoiding Lissa’s grin.

    “Almost,” Maribelle corrected. She then turned to Lissa. “Lissa, I’m going to do Robin’s makeup now. But I want you to go to the bedroom while I’m doing this.”

    “Ah, but Belle,” Lissa whined. “I want to help.”

    “I know, darling,” Maribelle responded. “But I want to see your honest reaction when Robin is done and all dressed up. I know it’s to die for. I have plenty of books to keep you entertained in the meantime.”

    “Okay,” Lissa reluctantly complied, leaving the bathroom. Once Lissa shut the door, Maribelle turned to Robin.

    “Now that we’re alone, we can get started,” Maribelle pointed to the chair near her vanity. “Sit.”

    Reluctantly, Robin complied. He made his way over to the chair, his movement hindered by the petticoats and heels he was forced to wear. He slowly sat down on the chair, pushing down the skirts to avoid the dress flying up.

    “I didn’t even have to teach you that little mannerism,” Maribelle grinned. “You’ll make such a lovely lady by the time we’re done with your training. Now makeup can make a massive difference when it comes to your looks so it’s very important for you to pay attention when I’m explaining this to you. You’ll be doing this yourself during your training.”

    And so Maribelle spent the next hour and a half messing with Robin’s face, instructing the tactician on how to apply each cosmetic himself; from blush to mascara to lipstick, not a single part was missed. Robin knew that Maribelle would make sure of it.

    “Now the last part is this,” Maribelle held up a pair of tweezers. “You will use these to trim your eyebrows into feminine arches like yours truly. Since this is just a crash course, I would just take out a few unruly hairs. Now hold still and don’t whine about the pain, else I’ll make those brows of yours so feminine you have to dress like a woman for a month just to look right.”

    The process itself was rather quick and painless with Maribelle taking out the unruly hairs and cleaning up Robin’s eyebrows before he even knew it happened.

    “Done,” Maribelle smirked, looking proudly at her handiwork. “Lissa, it’s time to come back in. I want you to see Robin at his best.”

    “Finally,” Lissa opened the door to Maribelle’s room and made her way in. “I’m disappointed you couldn’t let me have some with fun with doing Robin’s makeup and now you just...” Whatever she had to say was quickly cut off when her eyes gazed on Robin’s new look. “Wow… Wowww!”

    That was all Lissa could say before entering the biggest giggle fit that she ever had. Arching back and rolling on the bed, she laughed long and loudly, so much that tears were coming out of her eyes. The sight of Robin’s current appearance was something that was forever etched into her mind.

    “Oh, you make such a lovely lady Robin,” Lissa teased. “You know I wasn’t kidding when I said you’ll have no shortage of suitors. I bet you’ll find yourself with a nice, young man before the week’s done.

    “Lissa,” Robin said. “Please.”

    “I can see it now,” Lissa giggled. “You’re on a date with your true love, the two of you together on a night with the moon illuminating the area. You thought it was just another casual date, but you find yourself with a surprise. Your true love leans down and takes out a small box, he opens it revealing a diamond ring. He then asks for your hand in marriage, wanting to be your lawfully wedded husband. You gleefully accept, allowing your new fiancee to put the wedding ring on your finger. He sweeps you off your feet with his strong and muscular arms and as you stared into his eyes, he pulls you into a long and loving kiss. I bet the thought of it makes you feel all girly inside.

    “Please make her stop, Maribelle,” Robin begged as he tried to cover the red in his cheeks.

    “Now, Lissa,” Maribelle chastised her friend. “Robin just wants to understand what it’s like to be a lady. There’s no need to embarrass him. Besides, I think he makes such a lovely young lady. Don’t you agree, Robin?” She turned him over to the full-length mirror allowing the feminized tactician to get a good look at himself.

    As much as he hated to admit it, Robin knew that Maribelle was right. The ball gown he had to wear did well at covering up the more muscular features on his body with the puffy sleeves covering his slightly broad shoulders. The corset underneath crushing Robin’s figure and giving off the illusion of wide, womanly hips. His long and wavy hair went far past his shoulders, rivaling Sumia in length. Every last bit of boyishness on his face is erased and replaced with soft, pouty lips, soft skin and long, curly eyelashes. The only thing still resembling him was the color of his hair, pure white and even that was called into question due to how long it is now.

    Of course it made sense, Maribelle wanted Robin to look like a proper lady in nearly every way and she got her wish. He felt so dainty and delicate; like he could barely break a twig, let alone stand and fight alongside his fellow shepherds.

    “I’ll admit you did a pretty good job, Maribelle,” Robin turned to face the noblewoman. “I suppose we’re done?”

    Maribelle nodded, “With your appearance, yes. For your training, we are only just beginning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any thoughts or critiques on it, please comment so you can help me learn how to improve as a content writer.


	3. Crash Course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that his makeover was complete, Robin now has to begin his training.

“There are many things that go into becoming a proper lady,” Maribelle explained. “Appearance is important but it’s far from the only factor.” 

“What kind of factors are we talking about?” Robin asked. 

“Posture, mannerisms, grammar, speech, keeping up appearances and especially behavior. I will leave no stone unturned in your training.

“Quite strict, aren’t you?”

Maribelle huffed. “Better strict than lazy. Now, before we start, do you have any questions?”

Robin knew that a fair chunk of his questions will be answered during his training, but there was one that he wanted an answer immediately. “How long is this going to take?”

“That would depend on how well your training goes,” Maribelle answered. “It may take a mere day or two, or it may take a few weeks.”

“A few w-weeks?”

Maribelle nodded. “Yes, but that would only be if you were really bad at your training. I had no doubt that you would at least be competent during your lessons.”

“But the others are going to wonder what I am doing with you.”

“I will simply explain the situation to them. If anyone asks, they’ll know that you are learning on the finer arts of nobility.” 

“That’s fine.” Robin knew it was technically true, albeit misleading. As long as he can pass Maribelle’s lessons quickly, no one would know what she meant by “finer arts of nobility”.

“Of course, this is just a crash course meant to teach you on how to be a woman of noble stature at a quick pace. If we truly go into everything, it’ll take months for you to learn everything. Maybe even up to a year.

“Yeah, I am not wasting months of my life for this,” Robin pointed to his gown.

“I don’t expect you to,” Maribelle rebutted. “Now, no more questions. I bet you would want to begin our little crash course sooner rather than later.”

“Sure, let’s just get this over with,” Robin said. “How hard can it be?”

Maribelle smiled as she pointed to the chair near her table.

“How hard can it be?” By the end of his training, Robin couldn’t regret saying those words anymore than he did. His first lesson, proper posture, took up most of the morning, with Robin being reprimanded each time he screwed up. Whether the mistake is simply slouching when his back is supposed to be straight or his elbows were on the table when they weren’t supposed to, not a single mannerism was overlooked.

“This book is supposed to be an indication of balance,” Maribelle put the book on top of Robin’s head. “The goal is to walk to the other side of the room and back without that book dropping off of your head. Remember to keep your head up high and your posture straight.”

Robin didn’t even went two steps before the book fell off his head. 

“Robin,” Maribelle picked up the book. “You’re walking like a ruffian. A lady’s walking must be ever so elegant and graceful. She does not bend her knees nor clack her heels on the floor. She slides through the room, to the point that it makes one wonder if she’s actually floating.”

“Well, excuse me, Maribelle. But I only just started today. You can’t expect me to do this on my first try.” 

“I know. And that’s why practice makes perfect,” Maribelle put the book back on the young tactician’s head. “Again.”

A sigh escaped Robin’s lips as he attempted to follow Maribelle’s instructions. This time he made only three steps before the book fell off his head again. 

Speech and grammar went along a bit better. While not the most refined person, Robin knew that he was a least competent speaker and he also knew that Maribelle would not tolerate him using slang that he heard on the street. But Maribelle was nothing if not thorough, so she decided to ensure that his enunciation was completely proper through various tongue-twisters along with several other courses. 

Maribelle was especially strict on grammar, always finding at least one flaw in Robin’s usage in grammar and making him go through a detailed grammar lesson until he got it right. When it wasn't grammar, Maribelle would pick out the words he used. She made sure there was absolutely no slang or other incorrect words to be found in his speech. Robin also was given many synonyms for his words that Maribelle said were better suited for a lady like him. 

“And it was then that I asked him, “Who do you piss off this time?””

“It’s not “Who do you piss off this time,” Lissa,” Robin corrected. “It’s “Whom did you piss off this time”.”

“Nice job, Robin,” Maribelle smirked. “I don’t use curses myself very often. But when you do, here’s a tip from me personally. You do not spew vulgarities like a foul-mouthed ruffian. You enunciate them, like a fucking lady.” 

Next was keeping up appearances. Maribelle made it very clear to Robin that he must look his best as a woman at all times. Blemishes, rough skin, and imperfections were simply not allowed in Maribelle and Lissa’s eyes. Maribelle showed Robin each type of cosmetic he could possibly use before lecturing him on when to use it and how to apply it. Robin had to go through an intensive quiz by Maribelle making sure that he memorized it all. Next they moved on to actually applying the makeup. Maribelle watched over Robin like a hawk to make sure there wasn't even the smallest mistake. It took quite a lot of tries before Robin was able to get it completely right. 

Once the makeup was done, Maribelle moved on to Robin’s hair. Like with the cosmetics, she taught and quizzed him on every hair product that she knew of. Robin silently thanked Maribelle and Lissa that they let keep his hair straight rather than making him put it into ringlets like Maribelle does. But even then, the two women made sure that Robin brushed his hair about 50 strokes before it was deemed passable. 

Of course, even that wasn’t the end. Robin had one last series of lessons to go through before the day was up. Namely, lessons on how to behave like a proper noble.

"Robin now that you are a lady, you are also now a noble. For this reason, your next lesson will be on how to properly conserve with your fellow nobles." Robin wasn't looking forward to the lesson, he never cared about all that formal talk with nobles. Maribelle grabbed his attention before speaking up once more. "A true noble is always proud and confident. So first, you must acknowledge and accept you are a noble and then be proud of it." Robin gulped as he saw the large stack of books that Maribelle brought out for him. 

Robin had to sit and listen while Maribelle read from the books to him. They were all about what it meant to be a noble, their responsibilities and what was expected of them, and their importance. Maribelle would chime in from time to time with her own opinions. When she was done, Robin had to give his own thoughts on the subject. He did what she said, but Maribelle told him to be more detailed and complex while also talking about how it related to him personally and why he was proud to be a noble. Robin had to think long and hard about it for a good while. He had to give a very long and thoughtful response but eventually he came up with a satisfying answer to her. 

 

"Robin an important part of interacting with other nobles is to know their social standing. Even among nobles there are people of high and low standing and you must take that into account when conversing with them. However, never forget that a noble of any standing is still a noble, so you must treat them with due respect." Robin first had to learn how to quickly distinguish the social class of anyone he met so he would be able to tell even when dealing with foreigners. He was confused at first by all the subtle details that he had to look for so that he could figure it out, but he was slowly learning it. Robin had to admit that learning about every noble family in Ylisse, their history, and all of their members was a somewhat educating experience. 

Now that everything was prepared, they moved onto to the details of conversation. Maribelle told Robin every little detail on what was appropriate to talk about with other nobles. She discussed in great detail what high class ladies spoke about and their interests. Maribelle repeatedly stressed the importance of not offending another noble whether by accident or on purpose. Robin found it a prickly subject but Maribelle helped him get it. Robin also practiced addressing nobles of higher standing by using Chrom as an example. Maribelle worked hard to stress that he needed to address Chrom as Lord Chrom and to see him as such. It was very difficult for Robin since Chrom was his best friend but Maribelle was very persistent. Eventually Robin caved in and accepted the idea and saw Chrom in a new light. After that, Robin practiced with Maribelle and Lissa on how to speak with fellow ladies. Maribelle sighed as she felt that she ended up having to teach Lissa about it as well. 

Of course, there was one part that Maribelle still had to teach Robin.

“Wait, you’re going to teach me on how to get a husband?”

“Of course,” Maribelle answered.

“You.. do realize that I’m a man who’s straight as an arrow, right?”

“Yes, but as far as your training is concerned, you are a woman under my tutelage who wants a man and I more than happy to tutor you in finding potential husbands.

“Yeah, we better make sure you don’t throw yourself at just any man,” Lissa added. “You don’t want to come off as easy.”

“I agree,” Maribelle nodded. “It’s important to have standards when finding a man you hold dear to your heart; mainly when it comes to one’s personality. Of course that’s assuming you’re not engaged to someone else as part of some treaty, agreement or compromise.”

“Then there’s actually getting that man to fall in love with you. And let’s not forget…” Lissa gleefully cocked a hip. “Body language.” 

“Body language?”

“Yes,” Maribelle nodded. “It’s the little mannerisms that can truly help a woman.”

“Oh no.”

“Oh yes, Robin,” Lissa grinned. “You’re going to be breaking hearts by the time we’re done. I doubt you’ll have much trouble finding a big, strong man willing to hold you in his muscular arms.”

Robin could only cringe as the two ladies began teaching him on all the ways they knew of wooing men; his actual sexuality being ignored for the time being.

By the time Robin was done, Lissa chimed in with an unexpected question.

“Isn’t it getting late, Maribelle?” Lissa asked. The noblewoman turned to her window and outside the sun was completely gone and the moon was rising. Maribelle expected her training to take up most of the day, but she thought it would be sunset by the time they were done.

“I agree, Lissa,” Maribelle turned to Robin. “We have made quite a lot of progress in just one day.”

“Yes, Maribelle,” Robin nodded. “Do we have to go through any more lessons or can we stop for tonight? I am quite tired after such an exhausting day.”

“We can,” Maribelle answered. “I am also rather tired. A woman needs her beauty sleep after all. Now then...” she turned to her closet. “Let’s get you ready for bed, shall we?”

Too tired to resist, Robin allowed Maribelle and Lissa to dress him in his night clothes. The former lended Robin one of her nightgowns; a long, elegant white nightgown that covered Robin’s entire body and extended all the way down to his ankles. All the makeup that he wore for hours is completely gone, allowing Robin to see his perfectly smooth, soft skin, born of the facial treatments that Maribelle and Lissa made him go through earlier this morning. 

“I think this would be appropriate to wear to bed,” Maribelle said. It was an article of clothing that she knew she wouldn’t need anymore. She preferred other colors like pink anyway for her sleepwear. “You can keep this.”

“Yeah, thank you, Maribelle.” Robin was too tired for sarcasm right now, his training completely wore him out. “I guess I’ll go back to my room then.”

“No,” Maribelle huffed. “A lady under my tutelage sleeping in that room. That will simply not do. For tonight, you’ll sleep in my bed. I can guarantee it would give you the beauty sleep you need. 

“Wait, what about you, Belle?” Lissa asked. “That bed isn’t fit for two and you don’t have another bed here.”

“Yes, I should’ve set up another bed in my room to prevent something like this from happening. I’ll simply sleep in your room for tonight,” Maribelle answered. “After all, I recall you have a spare bed for such an occasion. Is that right?”

“I do.”

“Wonderful,” Maribelle smiled. “Now we better get going. We don’t want to disturb Robin. She needs her beauty sleep because she’s going to have a long day with the final phase of our training tomorrow.”

And so the two women left the room, leaving Robin to tuck himself in under Maribelle’s blankets. As he shut his eyes, the tactician quickly fell into a deep sleep with dreams of dresses and dancing with women in suits not even stirring him from his slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, took longer than I expected since this thing was supposed to come out before school started. I had to fine tune it quite a bit first and I figure better late than never. 
> 
> All that's left is Robin finishing his training and an epilogue and then I'm done with this story.


End file.
